E ricomincio il suo canto
by DoraRussel
Summary: Reflexões de Narcissa Malfoy sobre o seu casamento infeliz. 2º no V Challenge de Dor - Fórum 6V.


_**E ricomincio il suo canto**_

* * *

**História escrita para o "V Challenge de Dor - Fórum 6V".**

**Os personagens são da tia JKiller.**

**A história é completamente RA e não está betada, portanto peço desculpas pelos erros desde já.**

* * *

Lucius nunca gostou de nada que descendesse do mundo _muggle_, mas tinha verdadeira paixão pela música erudita. A ópera, oh... Era divina – mesmo que tal palavra soasse estranha na boca de um Comensal da Morte. Desde que conhecera esse ramo da música, se apaixonara intensamente, e então sempre que podia apreciava alguma ópera ou orquestra famosa dos _muggles_ com genuína admiração.

Então, quando se casou com Narcissa, apresentou a sua esposa um dos cantores de ópera mais famosos do mundo _muggle_. Como Narcissa era moça culta, nos primeiros segundos da cantoria também se apaixonara pela tristeza e nostalgia cantada por vozes _abençoadas_.

Dessa forma, o casal Malfoy era fã assíduo da ópera, e sempre que podiam se presenteavam com noites banhadas à boa música, com um excelente vinho dos elfos em suas taças cristalinas.

Mesmo com a participação ativa na I Guerra, Lucius jamais deixou de se privar em tais saídas – tendo elas, é claro, caído bruscamente na vida social do casal.

* * *

Certa manhã de sábado, Narcissa lia "O Profeta Diário" quando Lucius entrou em casa cambaleando. Ela havia passado a noite em claro à espera do esposo; dentro de si, sabia que ele só voltaria ao amanhecer, mas ainda guardava um resquício de esperança de que ele não estaria traindo-a com alguma mulher. Qualquer esperança que Narcissa ainda alimentava dentro de si caiu por água abaixo, quando percebeu marcas de batom por toda a pele exposta de Lucius.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, um olhar desprovido de sentimentos. Ambos sabiam que o casamento não ia nada bem, e, cada um à sua forma, demonstrava seu sofrimento de forma particular.

As olheiras já eram visíveis no rosto extremamente pálido de Narcissa, que parecia não desfrutar de uma boa noite de sono há eras. Mentalmente, ela agradecia aos deuses que seu único filho estivesse em Hogwarts – ele não precisava estar presente nessa _crise_ de casamento que ela e Lucius viviam.

Mas o aperto que ela sentia em seu coração era sufocante. Queria gritar com Lucius, dizer-lhe que esperava tudo da relação deles, menos uma rotina infiel; queria bater nele para extravasar sua dor emocional, mas era uma _Madame_ da alta sociedade bruxa, e tinha que manter a compostura até mesmo quando tinha a certeza de estar sendo traída por seu esposo.

Bateu palmas, chamando um dos elfos da Mansão Malfoy, ordenando-lhe em seguida que trouxesse uma bandeja com chá e bolachas. Precisava manter a calma, e talvez um pouco da bebida de ervas ajudasse a acalmá-la um pouco.

Quando o chá chegou, Narcissa bebericou um pouco e tornou aos seus pensamentos. Sempre fora uma esposa fiel, dedicada, presente sempre que podia, e tudo que recebia em troca era a frieza de Lucius, a infidelidade que a matava aos poucos. Aprendera a amar Lucius depois de certo tempo, mas sabia que ele sempre precisava de mais, e que somente ela não poderia satisfazer _todos_ os seus desejos.

Sentiu um leve tremor em suas mãos, enquanto uma profunda mágoa florescia em seu peito. Num instante, Narcissa bebericava seu chá, no outro, a xícara era arremessada na parede mais próxima, juntamente com duas vertentes de lágrimas que começavam a cair por seu rosto pálido. Sentia-se impotente como jamais pensou ser capaz. Queria apenas sumir, esquecer que um dia tivera que viver ao lado de uma pessoa como Lucius.

Enquanto Narcissa convulsionava em seu choro silencioso, Lucius observava o comportamento da esposa na entrada da sala de estar. Deveria se sentir culpado pelo sofrimento dela? Talvez sim, talvez não... A questão era que viver toda a pressão de servir às Trevas estava matando Lucius por dentro, e já não suportava as lamentações da esposa pelo filho que vivia em Hogwarts. Era obviou que ele temia pela vida de Draco, mas de que lhe adiantaria chorar e maldizer para as paredes as ordens do Lord das Trevas? Traria alguma segurança de que nada aconteceria ao seu único filho? Não, um simples e seco "Não".

Em uma determinada noite, enquanto comemorava um ataque com o Lord e seus companheiros Comensais, Lucius conheceu uma mulher muito atraente. Entre eles era somente sexo, que trazia algum alívio para as preocupações de Lucius. Sabia que não era certo tratar Narcissa assim, mas se ela lhe negava atenção _nesse_ quesito, o que ele poderia fazer? Sentar e sofrer com ela? Não, Lucius Malfoy precisava sentir-se vivo novamente, e era exatamente isso que buscava fora de casa.

Ainda em um pranto sofrido, Narcissa estava alheia aos olhos observadores de Lucius. Algo nele iluminou-se ao perceber que ela sofria verdadeiramente, e que como ele, talvez ela também estivesse precisando de algum _divertimento_ a mais em sua rotina tediosa. Decidido, Lucius subiu lentamente as escadas até seu quarto, em busca de uma poção _anti-ressaca_ e um banho para lhe trazer as forças necessárias para realizar seu plano.

* * *

Narcissa pôde ouvir o som da porta principal bater, e soube que mais uma vez Lucius saía. Nem sequer uma palavra dirigida a ela, ou qualquer justificativa de onde passara a noite anterior, ou para onde se dirigia no início dessa tarde. Talvez pior que a infidelidade dele, fosse toda essa indiferença que era obrigada a aguentar.

Recompondo-se após um banho, Narcissa voltou aos seus afazeres de _Madame_: preparou o cardápio do jantar, deu ordens sobre a arrumação da casa, e em seguida dirigiu-se à biblioteca da Mansão, decidida a passar o resto da tarde lá dentro.

Somente quando o crepúsculo chegou foi que Narcissa voltou a ouvir a porta bater, e dessa vez foi surpreendida com a presença de Lucius na biblioteca, minutos mais tarde.

* * *

– _Querida_? – chamou Lucius, entrando depois de seguidas batidinhas na porta da biblioteca.

_Ele ainda tem a decência de me chamar assim_, pensou Narcissa, forçando-se a responder o chamado com um sorriso falso.

Lucius ergueu a mão direita, mostrando ali um par de convites para a ópera. Surpresa, Narcissa sentiu seu coração disparar – apenas quando o casamento deles ia bem era que frequentavam a ópera, mas ela não queria se iludir com tais pensamentos, por isso controlou sua respiração, e endireitou seu corpo numa postura ereta.

– Será hoje à noite, às 20h00. Esteja pronta, pois me disseram que é uma ótima ópera. – Lucius disse, sorrindo jovialmente para ela, retirando-se em seguida.

Narcissa ignorou o tom superior que ele usou com ela, como se fosse seu dono ou algo do tipo, e marcou a página que lia, guardando o livro em seguida. Talvez lhe fizesse bem voltar a frequentar algumas óperas – tiraria seus pensamentos da vida infeliz que levava.

* * *

Juntos, Lucius e Narcissa tomaram seus lugares no teatro _muggle_. Narcissa estava feliz por voltar a um lugar que lhe fazia bem à alma, e Lucius parecia contente consigo, por _achar_ que compensava seus atos infiéis trazendo a esposa à ópera.

Quando a apresentação teve início, Narcissa tentou deixar de lado toda sua vida para somente aproveitar o espetáculo, mas conforme o cantor aumentava seu tom de voz, colocando em cada nota genuína emoção, Narcissa não foi capaz de esquecer seu sofrimento dentro de um casamento banhado à infidelidade.

A cada estrofe cantada por uma voz agraciada pelos deuses, Narcissa sentia seus olhos transbordarem em um pranto contido. Tinha consciência de que sua maquiagem estaria borrada até o final da apresentação, mas nem mesmo a ideia de que alguém poderia perceber que chorava, afastava aquelas lágrimas sentidas de seus olhos.

Chorou por saber que jamais seria feliz novamente em seu casamento, sabendo que Lucius tinha outra (ou talvez _outras_) em sua vida; chorou pelo risco que seu filho corria ao participar dos planos do Lord das Trevas, e chorou principalmente pelo sentimento de impotência que transbordava nos dois casos. Ela não podia fugir de nenhuma das duas responsabilidades – precisava somente continuar a levar a farsa que era sua vida.

Resignada, Narcissa, deixou que o pranto corresse livremente por seu rosto, sentindo um leve calor em seu coração – ao menos chorar ainda lhe trazia essa sensação de um alívio pouco duradouro.

Quando a apresentação estava chegando ao fim, Narcissa pediu licença e se dirigiu ao toalete, decidida a retocar não somente sua maquiagem – iria juntar os cacos de seu coração, colá-los com uma cola temporária, e seguir nessa vida infeliz até onde lhe fosse possível.

* * *

Leu? Deixe um oi e me diga o que achou *-*


End file.
